


No Longer There  .. !!

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Death, Killing, M/M, Nightmare, Rhymings, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic , featuring Killua's nightmare about Gon being killed violently in a dark place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer There  .. !!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mochi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/gifts), [SakuraPetal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPetal91/gifts), [AmaraSessh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/gifts), [ItsTheCharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheCharm/gifts), [last_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/gifts), [ChikakuHisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/gifts), [augeliqne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augeliqne/gifts).



It was great..!! _All great in the air._

The air that brushed through my _hair_

and the _noise_ of leaves _crackling_ in my _**ears.**_

I could not _recognize_ !! No one was _here_ .

_**I got nothing to fear.** _

No need was there , to _shed a tear._

Nothing felt _bad_. Since , I had you and **YOU** are _here.._

Until , it all **_changed_**. It was _dark_. I didn't shed any _tear_

It was _dark_. I knew you were _ **here.**_

I tried to find _ **you.**_ But there was _nothing spare._

I tripped on the _floor_ and fallin' on a _ **chair**_.

I didn't knew. **_What is that.??_** But it was here..!!

It was a _corpse_.. _**Drenched in bloods**_. To my eyes , It wasn't _clear._

I sat down _there._

**_ Something streamed down from me. _ **

I couldn't even _recognize_ , it was _ **tears.**_

I tried to talk. But you no longer could ** _hear._**

I could do nothing , but _stare._

_**Streaming down my face , were really the tears.** _

I saw what I always _ **fear.**_

Your corpse was almost _near._

No worse then the one , that is _rare_.

_**The light fade , and it was only mere** _

I held your arms and _stare_ and _**stare**_

Who ever did that , not even did _care_

_**Something came out of my eyes But I still could not remember.** _

_**They really were tears..!!** _

After all that , I finally realized you are no _longer here_

_**With me , Dear .!!** _

Now , with the cool air , I was surrounded with all my _fears_.

_**Killing me , with every falling drop of the tears..** _

_**But , you were really no longer** _ _**there.** _

* * *

Now you will sleep peacefully there. 

After all that Killua's eyes flew open from such devastating scenes and problematic sleep

 

__

 

 

 


End file.
